Shadows and Statues
by The Master of Time
Summary: The Doctor and Rose. Captain Jack and River Song hide. The Weeping Angels and The Vashta Nerada. Three Deadly Duos. Need I say more? The Doctor/Rose, Jack/River, Rose/OC, Jack/OC and River O/C
1. Arrival

The TARDIS landed once again, and a young, blonde girl stepped out.

"Doctor?" she asked, through the slim gap between the doors.

"Yeah?" someone replied.

"Where the Hell are we?" She looked out to the wilderness ahead of her.

It was night, she guessed. They were in a forest, in the middle of a clearing.

Everything looked grey. Whether it was the climate, or the lack of light, or just the particular alien species of tree, but it looked... weird.

Rose looked back towards the TARDIS, and strained her eyes. The blue looked even more vibrant, and the lights even brighter, against the dark sky.

The Doctor's head popped out, making Rose jump. He smiled at her, reassuring her.

"I set the controls to random. So Hell knows." Rose smiled at him, unconvinced.

"Come on, Rose. When do I let you down?" Nine smiled, holding her hand.

"That mutated Dalek thing, bringing me home a year late, and putting me into situations where I'm almost certainly going to die."

Nine pointed at her.

"You're no fun."

"Doctor, this place freaks me out." she moaned.

"I know." the Doctor sniffed. "It's something in the air."

"It's gross."

"I know. But it could be the only form of life on this planet."

"A stinky, thick, foggy, gassy thing?"

"You've met the Gelth, remember? There are loads of gas-based-life forms. As many as there are solid based, and liquid based."

"Alright. It still stinks though."

Nine smiled, and they walked away from the TARDIS.

Jack teleported into a storage room, and yelled in pain. "Gaaarrrgggghhhhh!"

A few moments later, he looked around.

"Where the Hell am I?" he asked himself. He flipped open his vortex manipulator.

"Do a scan for alien tech.. or anything alien at all, really." He waved his wrist gadget in the air, and it started to emit a pulsating bleep.

The Captain looked at it, and pressed some buttons.

"Basic humanoids..." he titled his head and squinted, trying to get a look at the clearer image.

A number appeared.

"9" Jack announced. "Anything more specific?"

He pressed a few more buttons, and smiled.

"A Time Lord! Brilliant! And with two Humans with residual Artron energy" Captain Jack looked up, thinking. _The Doctor. I haven't seen him in a while! Must have brought someone with him! _ However, he also knew that the Doctor could change his face. He could be somebody completely different. He could have changed again. Or, because of the randomness of time travel, he could be the Doctor when he first met him. He didn't know, but he didn't want to cause a paradox by meeting him before he should, before the Blitz and the Nanogene trouble.

Harkness' manipulator bleeped again.

"So, the Doctor, and two companions. Who else?" He looked at back down.

"Two other Humans. Doesn't look like there's anything up with them. And..."

He pressed a few more buttons.

"Oh, no! No.. not them!"

Suddenly, the lights in the storage room started flickering and going out. Jack looked around, as and Jack could instantly feel something stinging him.

Jack winced. "What the Hell?"

Jack eventually managed to shake off whatever was bugging him, and with a blast of a pistol, and a kick of his foot, and knocked the door down.

This made someone yelp.

After the door fell, a woman stepped into view.

"Who the Hell are you?" the woman asked, her blondish-brownish curly hair bouncing behind her.

Like most Humans (and some aliens) he'd met, Jack instantly fancied this woman.

He went up to her, and smiled, shaking her hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who... are you..?" Jack asked, flirtatiously.

"Doctor River Song. Now get the Hell out of here, or help us." River replied, sternly.

"What's happened?"

"The two deadliest species in the Universe. If you don't count Daleks."

"You've met Daleks?" Jack wondered

"Have you?"

"Unfortunately." Jack sighed. "So what are these others?"

"The Vashta Nerada... and the Weeping Angels."

"Don't blink..." Jack stated.

"And stay out of the shadows." River agreed.

Jack nudged his head towards the end of the corridor, and he and Song marched off.


	2. Bye, Doctor Hello, River

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver whirred madly, projecting the familiar blue glow onto the trees around them. He and Rose had trundled further and further away from the Tardis, and Rose was still fuming...

"I still don't see why we just can't go home!" she complained

The Doctor released his thumb, and the sonic switched off.

"Because we're on a new planet, and I'm interested. Alright?" he turned back to the tree he was scanning.

Rose sighed, and turned her back away from her Doctor. And for a moment, she thought she saw something...

She blinked, and it disappeared.

Rose sighed, then turned back the Doctor.

He had gone.

"Doctor?" She looked at the ground, and all that was left was his sonic. She picked it up, and held it close to her chest.

She coughed, and started wafting the air in front of her. It was getting foggy again. She zapped the air in vain, and surprisingly, it worked. She smiled...

"Who's there?" Rose yelped in surprise, and turned around slowly.

A few metres away, there was a man. He was kneeling down, with a machine gun in his hands, wearing a brown camouflage outfit.

"Who's that?" the man asked again.

"Err. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well then, "Rose, Rose Tyler", how the Hell did you get onto this planet? It's been in lock-down for millions of years."

"Err. I came here with my friend-"

"What friend?"

"Err. He's gone..." Rose frowned. The man stood up, lowered his gun and walked slowly towards Rose.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry. But you'll never see him again..."

Rose gasped.

"...Unless you help us."

"So who else is here? I registered 9 basic humanoids, including the Doctor, and two companions. So that's... one other people on this planet, and you?" the immortal Captain asked the confusing Song.

They were marching down a metal, space-age corridor towards the main control room of the small hub that existed on the planet.

"Well, it's bit different from that..." River replied. "You'd best check your records again.."

Jack held his manipulator out, and pressed a few buttons.

"Two Weeping Angels. ...Make that four. They're multiplying."

"Yes. Keep going." River looked at Jack.

"A million million Vashta Nerada." Jack's eyes scanned his manipulator's read-outs. "Looks like someone hates the metric system." He joked.

"Don't we all..." River turned her head to Jack's manipulator.

"And... the Doctor's disappeared." Jack and River stopped.

River sighed. "One of the Angels must have taken him."

"Or a shadow could have eaten him." Jack replied.

"Well, I don't have any information about the Doctor regenerating from a Vashta Nerada attack."

"Information?" Jack asked.

"I have a book. All about the Doctor's life. All I know is that this Doctor is the Doctor in his ninth body. I never met the Doctor in his ninth body, so we have to avoid him..."

River walked the few steps to the end of the corridor, then turned back to Jack.

"...Hold on. Who did you say you were?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Okay..."

River turned back to the door.

"I don't think I have anything in my book about you. I'll look.."

River placed her hand beside the door, on the door opening panel. The panel glowed a bright blue, and the door slid upwards into the ceiling.

"Welcome, Captain." River said, authoritatively. "Welcome to _Operation SAS: Shadows and Statues_!" then, with less authority. "Or _Statues and Shadows_. But I don't think that works as well. Do you?"

"Nope." Jack grinned for the first time since he had met River. And the two walked through the door into the control room.

**Yeah, sorry guys. The chapters are a little short. I've got a load of stories all going at once, so it's a bit slow.**

**But as everyone says, R&R=Love.**


End file.
